


The Love Triangle No One Asked for

by EinsamerGeist8163



Category: I Love You Colonel Sanders! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Femboy hooters, M/M, McDaddys, McDonalds Superior twin, Purely crack, certainly not me, uwu, who needs logic or reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinsamerGeist8163/pseuds/EinsamerGeist8163
Summary: I apologize to anyone who finds this. Except ian, you deserve this.
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Uwu Nagito Daddy

12 PM.

The opportune time to head a Femboy Hooters, or at least in Ian’s mind. 

After being seated, Ian pulls out his phone and watches the beginning 10 minutes of boku no pico. Then his waiter appears. 

Nagito Komaeda.

“Uwu nagito senpai.” Ian says.

“What can I serve you?” Nagito asks, completely ignoring Ian’s comment. 

“Dat ass.” Ian replies. 

“Grilled cheese.” Nagito whispers in Ian’s ear.

Ian gazes into Nagito’s pale green eyes, stunned by the beauty and hope within them for Ian too, has a hope fetish. After exchanging numbers, Ian leaves. Then remembers he never ordered anything.

‘There’s always McDaddy’s’ Ian thinks to himself. 

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Colonel Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone needs to stop me

10 years later-

Ian and Nagito had married two days after meeting at Femboy Hooters, in the McDaddy’s parking lot. The priest had been Freddy Fazbear. The only casualty was a weird cultist in a yellow jacket.

After a long day at work, Ian makes his way outside when he spots him. Colonel Sanders. Ian immediately falls in love. 

“Colonel Sanders Daddy” Ian calls out to him. 

He turns around.

“Aren't you married?” he responds, somehow knowing because Colonel Sanders will always be all knowing.

“I'm only in for the money, he means nothing to me!” Ian shouts back.

“Uwu” Colonel Sanders responds.

Thus begins the secret affair

-end of chapter 2-


	3. Rip in the Chat

Ian returns home three days later

“I heard about you and the colonel, do I mean nothing to you?” Nagito asks, visibly upset.

“I only wanted dat money, get shreked” Ian states, then begins fortnite dancing on Nagito’s despair. 

“That’s so sad alexa play despacito” Nagito says, then packs his bags and leaves.

“Keep the house, I was cheating on you with Hajime anyways, take the L” Nagito says as he leaves the house to never return.

“Uwu colonel daddy he’s gone, it can just be me and you” Ian says after immediately calling Colonel Sanders.

“I know” Colonel replies

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
